Bol de Miso
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] Sasuke se retrouve dans un restaurant, en face d'Itachi, à...parler avec lui...enfin, si on peux appeler ça parler. Attention, ce n'est que de l'amour fraternel, et pas du yaoi ! n.n


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Euh...humour ?

Paring : Aucun, c'est juste de l'amour fraternel ! n.n

Disclamers : Les deux frangins Uchiha ne sont pas à moi...u.u° Par contre, le bol de miso...XD et le calfut aussi ! ¤u¤ Euh, ils m'appartiennent !Muahahaha !

Le calfut à été créé spécialement pour Shihodo qui l'a bien aimé sur Somnanbulle...XD

Bon, voilà, au début, ça allait être du yaoi mais bon...n.n° Comme je voulais faire un truc chibi pour une fois...ben ça m'a donner, ça ! n.n En espérant que ça va vous plaire : bonne lecture ! n.n

* * *

Un bol de Miso

* * *

-Alors, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?» 

-...»

-Tu t'amuses bien ?»

-...»

-Oh, tu boudes encore !»

-Itachi ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait, là !»

-On discute ! Qu'elle question !»

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir par dessus la fumée de son bol de miso. Comment diable c'était t-il retrouvé, là, dans un restaurant de Konoha, à manger en face de son ennemi juré ! Il grimaça.

_Question stupide._

Tout avait bien commencé. Une bonne matinée à déraciner des mauvaises herbes dans le jardin d'un individu comme les autres, la routine. Une petite dispute avec Naruto, Sakura qui s'interposait, tout allait bien. Ensuite, une petite pause repas où il avait prétexté un rendez vous pour s'éclipser et manger tranquillement, jusque là...c'était tout à fait normal. Après, il avait semé quelques harpies, comme d'habitude. Et là...là...c'est là que tout dérapait.

Il était en train de manger...oui...et puis Itachi était apparut. Alors, bien sûr, il s'était emporté, Itachi l'avait maitrisé à terre, comme il fallait s'en douter, et...il l'avait obligé a venir partagé un bol ?

-Arrrrrg ! Tu m'énerves Itachi !»

-C'est pas nouveau, mon cher petit frère adoré.», répliqua le jeune homme, ironique.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin !», s'écria Sasuke en laissant tomber ses baguettes dans son bol.

-Si tu continue de traîner, ton plat va refroidir petit frère, et c'est pas avec le salaire qu'on me paie à l'Akatsuki que je pourrait t'en repayer un autre.»

Sasuke poussa un grognement de rage et se massa les tempes. Il faisait un cauchemar. Voilà. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il s'était endormit sur la branche de l'arbre où il avait essayer de prendre son repas, et voilà que ce maudit grand frère venait l'emmerder jusque dans ses rêves. Ouuuuuuiii, aussi simple que cela ! Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à se réveiller, et tout rentrerais dans l'ordre !

-Trèèèès bien ! Peut être qu'un kunai planté dans ma cuisse m'aiderait à me réveiller !», soupira Sasuke en fouillant dans sa poche pour y sortir un projectile.

-Tu ne rêve pas Sasu-chan. Voyons...», fit Itachi d'une voix doucereuse, presque caressante.

-Ouais, mais bien sûr ! Tu tues toute la famille, tu me laisses me démerder pendant trois cents ans, et tu reviens comme ça, un beau jour, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Mais tu me prends pour une quiche ou quoi !»

-Hey ! Soit pas au bord de la crise de nerf Sasu-chan ! Tu me manquais, et, en bon grand frère que je suis, je me devais de te rendre quelques visites de temps en temps...»

-Que...En bon grand frère que tu es ! Tu te fiches de moi ma parole !», s'étrangla Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés «Tu es revenu quelques fois juste pour essayer de me tuer et de tuer Naruto !»

-C'est marrant, ta voix devient de plus en plus aigu.»

-Arrrrrrrrg ! MAIS TU M'ENERVES ! Aaaaaaaah !»

Sasuke se prit les cheveux à deux mains et se frappa la tête contre la table.

-Attention petit frère, tu vas te faire mal...»

-Itachi...pitié...laisses-moi tranquille...toi et tes sarcasmes pourris...retourne avec ton Kisame...», gémit Sasuke.

-Oh, Sasu-chan, tu me fais de la peine là...pourquoi tu me vires ? J'ai rien fait de mal là...», pleurnicha Itachi.

Le bougre ! Il jouait bien la comédie ce renégat de malheur ! Sasuke se boucha les oreilles et se mit à chanter une comptine pour couvrire la voix de son frère. Il manquerais plus qu'il le prenne en pitié ! Ben voyons !

-Sasuuu-chan ! Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel avec mooooooi !»

-Marabou marabou marabou bou bou bou d'ficelle bou d'ficelle bou d'ficelle celle celle...»

-Dire que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour te voooooir !»

-Selle de ch'val selle de ch'val, selle de ch'val ch'val ch'val, ch'val de course ch'val de course ch'val de course course course...»

Itachi sourit et posa sa tête en appuie sur sa main, dévisageant Sasuke qui continuait de chanter, les yeux fermés. Son petit frère était vraiment amusant ! Dailleurs...qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de venir le voir déjà ? Ah oui. Il s'ennuyait. Et Kisame s'était fait punir parce qu'il avait surpris Orochimaru et Kabuto ensemble. Pfff...

-Sasuke.»

-Course à pied couse à pied course à pied pied pied, pied à terre, pied à terre, pied à terre terre terre...»

Itachi soupira, puis attrapa le bol de Sasuke, avant de prendre quelques pâtes entre les baguettes, puis de les fourrer dans la bouche du genin qui stoppa net sa chanson, les yeux grands ouverts...avant de s'étrangler.

-Keurf keurf keurf ! Arglh ! Itachi ! Ca va pas ! Qu'est ce que tu fous !»

-Ca se voit pas ? Je te donne à manger...c'est pas mignon ça ?»

-Itachi tu m'én...! Murf murf !»

Sasuke avala tant bien que mal la bouchée que lui avait donné son déserteur de frère, et le fusilla du regard.

-Itachi...», menaça le petit brun, une veine pulsant contre sa tempe.

-Oh Sasu-chan ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a l'air de vrai frère hein ?Ah lala, je suis sûr que toutes les personnes qui nous voient sont attendris ! Aller, reprends donc une bouché mon petit frère que j'aime !»

-Mais arrête ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ! Itaffhii !»

-Héhé !»

-Raaaaaa !»

Ils restèrent silencieux, Sasuke fixant Itachi avec un regard noir mais, continuant tout de même de manger ce qu'il lui donnait. Bizarre...qui conque serait passé devant la vitrine du restaurant ne se serait jamais douté que ces deux là se haïssaient.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?Toujours genin à ton âge ?»

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te foute ?»

Itachi sourit et haussa ses épaules.

-Je fait la conversation c'est tout...Tu n'es pas très bavard.»

-On peut pas en dire autant de toi !»

-Oh Sasu-chaaan ! Arrête de m'agresser hey !»

Sasuke ricana et Itachi fit la moue, avant de reposer les baguettes sur le bol.

-Bon allez, tiens, t'es assez grand pour manger tout seul.»

-Merci !», répondit le cadet avec un sourire féroce.

Il attrapa le bol et se mit à manger sous l'oeil sérieux de son grand frère, mais bizarrement...le plat semblait plus...fade. Etrange...

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut.

-Itachi !»

Il resta immobile un moment, les yeux écarquillés et ses cheveux noirs collés à son front par la sueur, assis sur son lit. Il se remémora le rêve qu'il avait fait...cette conversation avec son frère..

Itachi...

-Un rêve...rien qu'un rêve...»

Sa vue se brouilla et il sentit deux larmes rouler sur ses joues...avant que ce ne soit un torrent. Il pleurait...pleurait comme à chaque fois que tombait ce jour...son anniversaire...Pas de tremblement, pas de sanglots...juste...des larmes. Beaucoup de larmes.

-Un rêve...Je suis vraiment trop con ! »

Sasuke se dirigea vers le miroir accrocher en face de lui et cogna de toute ses forces dedans avec rage. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, et se laissa tomber au sol, ses mains posées entre les débris de la glace. Quand soudain...il le vit.

Il essuya ses yeux avec le revers de sa main et se pencha vers le morceau de miroir, ses lèvres entre-ouverte sous le coup de la surprise...et il se retourna brusquement. Là ! Sur sa table de chevet ! Un...un paquet...

Sasuke se leva, tremblant, et s'assit sur son lit, le paquet sur les genoux. Il défit le ruban blanc qui l'entourait, et la feuille se déplia d'elle même.

-«_Sasu-chan, Joyeux anniversaire...Je me suis bien amusé cet après-midi...considère ce bol de miso comme une petite fleur de ma part..tu te rends compte que j'ai ruiner tout mon salaire pour toi ?Hm. Je te donne ceci, parce que je ne peux plus l'utiliser...espérons qu'il te porte chance comme il me l'a fait...et puis avec, peut être que tu réussiras à me tuer ?...naaaaaan..._

_signé : Itachi. »_

Sasuke posa la feuille sur sa table de chevet, et attrapa le caleçon avec un éventail cousut sur les fesses.

-Pfff...vraiment, n'importe quoi...»

Mais même en disant ça...il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
